My Confused Life
by lillibug12
Summary: A new girl named Lilli arrives at the new academy DWMA, and discovers a new life, friends, and adventure! And please review! I love to hear all of your reviews!


I hear the alarm. I let out a rising yawn. Its morning once again. " First day at the new academy!'' My mom rushes in ''Rise and shine Lilli, you dont want to be late for your first day at school'' , she said sincerely. But on the inside she was probobly dreading me being gone for many hours at one. Since my father had left us, she has never been the same she never wants me gone. But I guess this time she is making an acception, just this once. I hop out of bed, run to my closet grab my white frilly dress and jean jacket. Then I go to the bathroom change in to my close then go to my bathroom mirror. I start forcingly brushing my long bouncy blonde hair. I put on my makeup. Then my white flats.

I walk down the sidewalk towards the academy, with my black purse. ''Bye mom!'' I call out to my worried mother.

As I approach the academy, I start breathing more and more heavy. I walk through the front doors. The hallway is filled with other people, all staring at me. But still, as I walk, i keep a bright smile on my face. Thats when I notice someone, standing there. I awkwardly start to blush. We both stand there about 5 feet away from one another. ''Excuse me'', I murmer. The kid moves aside letting me pass. I start thinking about his appearence to try to figure out wether he may be a weapon or a mister. well, I was enrolled as a mister, my weapon was a boy named Yomoko. well, that kid had a band on his head that said soul, I guess thats his name. He had snow-white hair, and freaky red eyes. My constant wondering caused me to bump into Yomoko, and fall back on the ground. Yomoko held out a hand to me. But I didnt notice because because I fell into his dreamy blue eyes. I finally notice and grasped his hand, while being lifted.

After I had went to Lord Death, I went to class. I think the teachers name was Dr. Stein. And I was sitting by that Soul kid or something. I raised my hand, and was called on, ''Umm, dr. stein, may I ask why we are discecting endangered species?'' He looks at his clipboard, witch is the class role sheet. ''Ah, Ms. Lilliannah Pinnah,''He said," You are new to this academy, correct." "Umm, yes sir, but I go by Lilli." I answered. " well, Lilli, please just sit back and watch the magic happen, you will soon understand.'' I sat back in my seat, the bell rang. Everyone stormed out of class like a herd of bulls. I followed behind when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.'' Hi, im Kid, Death the Kid. And who might you be?'' He asked. ''Hi Kid, Im Lilli.'' I answered. " Hi Lilli, I hope we can talk much more later, I dont want to be late to lunch, bye" he walked out of the room, and so did I.

At lunch the boys were still staring at me. Then a gril with ashey blonde hair came to sit by me. as she went to sit down she said, '' Dont worry about them, they always stare at the pretty girls. Im Maka by the way.'' she introduced. '' Hi im Lilli!'' She noticed that I kept staring at that Soul kid. '' You like him dont you?!'' she acused. '' Umm, well I dont even know him." I explained. "Oh, thats just Soul. He is my weapon." she said. " Oh, well Im a mister, and my weapon is Yomoko. We talked for the rest of lunch while finishing, Soul came over. "Hey Maka,'' Soul said, '' Who is this?'' ''This is Lilli... she may or may not have a crush on you..." She happily said. Soul and I stared awkwardly at eachother, and blushed.

Later, when I got home and looked up all the students at DWMA. I saw a picture of Soul, and Maka. They were with their friends, I really wanted to meet their friends. And I accually did. Later that month, I was surprised to say that I was friends with the whole academy! And that Moka's dad was a complete freak, he latched onto me like I was his favorite person! But the best part so far, Soul is my boyfriend!

It has been about 3 months since my first day at DWMA, and things were going pretty well. The announcements alarmed my deep thinking about Soul. Maka, Soul, Yomoko, and I were sent to Lord Death. Standing in the room was Lord Death, Kid, and maka's dad. ''Good morning students.'' Said Lord Death. ''Good morning" We all replied at once. ''I have called you all down here to give you your assignment. For Lilli and Yomoko, this will be their first. All four of you will go together.'' He spoke. Lord Death stepped back, as Kid stepped forward. "Your assignment will be to approach this strange creature. We have no idea what it is, but it kills everything that comes insight, including people.'' Added Kid. We all bowed our heads and left the room. ''This is so exciting!'' I said. ''Yeah, but it is most likely to be very complicated.'' Added Soul.

While walking out through the front doors, Soul and I look at each other. "Soul you should really focus, we have to have all of our focus on this cruel creature.'' Explained Maka. As we get farther into the woods, far away from the school, we notice a dark cave. Yomoko stops us from moving any further. ''Wait, I see something. ''He said. I squinted my eyes toward what looked like gleaming red eyes. ''Ill go.'' I said in a some-what brave way. While holding Yomoko's hand, he then turns into a scythe. As I run toward the dark cave, I am roughly pushed back to the ground. I get back up only to see this strange creature standing in front of me. It was a cat-like creature with white and black fur. It had one red yes and one blue. Soul quickly ran to me thinking he could get that thing away from me. "Lilli!" He calls. I am breathing heavily, as I call out to him, ''Its alright." The creature slowly backs off into the cave. Soul runs to me with a worried look on his face.


End file.
